chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kryelle
Kryelle is a succubus of lust and power far greater than her average succubi sisters. She and her fellow demon Arixis both serve the beelzebub Leanna who has granted them demonic blessings to amplify their already tremendous powers. Appearance Kryelle has the figure of a lovely women with extremely large breasts that she prominently displays. Her outfit consists of dark high heels with two straps set around her ankles, a long flowing crimson dress with dark demonic emblems sown along the bottom, a black corset with red strings that just barely holds her large bosom, and black ribbons tied down from her shoulders to her elbows where they hang loosely from. On her hands are red fingerless gloves with violet gemstones set on the tops and in her long neatly combed silver hair is a black headband with white frills on the ends. Her eyes are a dark red, her long black tail has the traditional pointed end as all succubi have, and her demonic wings appear larger than theirs usually do. Personality Kryelle is the living embodiment of what dangerous succubi are like in Eden; a sly and seductive demeanor with a very lustful nature all wrapped up in a beautiful and terrifyingly powerful body. When speaking to others she always treats them like a cat playing with a mouse, seeming to be friendly at times while always having the presence of a coldhearted demon plotting to strike at any moment. Her speech is usually dignified and polite, though she can become overly dramatic sometimes, showing both a sympathetic yet condescending attitude towards those she 'pities'. Even when she's happy and pleased with getting her way she's by no means less dangerous or threatening, as her joy is usually at the expense of others' suffering. She's very composed and hardly ever loses her temper, though can still be angered and provoked nonetheless and should never be treated lightly. The insignia sown into her dress is a demonic blessing granted to her by a demon lord, a beelzebub, that she has submitted to, and is the symbol for lust. With it, her powers of seduction have been vastly increased, to the point where her charming spells are dangerously powerful. Not only does this make her nearly impossible to resist for her victims, but she also draws energy from those she charms, further increasing her own tremendous power to even higher reaches. It's been shown that she has the ability to completely incapacitate her prey with unbearable pleasure from a mere touch, as demonstrated in Act XI when she takes Arixis into her arms in mid-flight, causing her libido and inner nature to skyrocket, reducing Arixis to a wailing wreck of uncontrollable ecstasy while granting a significant power boost to Kryelle who's wings gave off a mighty pulse of fiery magic from the sudden increase. Kryelle appears to have undying loyalty towards her queen, the demon lord who granted herself and Arixis their demonic blessings, and seems to have a soft spot for Arixis as well, often playfully teasing her when she gets jealous that Kryelle isn't paying attention to her. She's also shown to be able to control Arixis, who when enraged and is acting like a wild bull will halt completely upon Kryelle's order, seeming to fear her companion who may even be stronger than herself. While everyone else is pretty much viewed as dirt to her, Kryelle has taken an interest in Kitten as of their initial encounter in Act XI. Even after Kitten was nearly murdered by Arixis and left in a weakened state after speaking ill about their queen, Kryelle voiced no hatred towards her afterwards and instead appeared to become interested in the demon, although she did torture Kitten to make her meow and act like a pussycat for her enjoyment in a very threatening manner. After leaving the wounded demon and continuing on their way, Kryelle has expressed hope that Kitten refuses to bow to their queen in the future so she can make Kitten her own slave/pet afterwards. Artwork Kryelle - Succubus.png Category:Characters Category:Succubus Category:Darker One